Falling Into You
by Cassidy Alice
Summary: Percy's a bit of a distraction, but Annabeth finds she doesn't really care.


_A/N: I...have no explanation for this other than it's nearly 1 am and I was in the mood to write some mindless percabeth fluff and I don't have many friends to spazz with percabeth about, so no one to tell me if this makes any sense or not. I've gotten little sleep too, so if this is beyond awful, I promise never to write or post a fic while being sleep deprived again! Anyways, hope this is decent! Happy readings!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the title inspired by Celine Dion's song of the same name. _

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Into You<strong>

Percy awoke to an empty bed and frowned. Annabeth's side of the mattress was empty and she was nowhere to be found. That was the down side to sharing a room with Annabeth, he supposed. If she was spending the night with him, he couldn't sleep and stay asleep unless she was next to him. Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth liked to work when she was most productive and unfortunately for Percy that was often before dawn, so Percy almost invariably found himself up in the early hours of the morning, watching Annabeth as she worked. Most of the time, she never strayed far. Percy's desk had been cleared off all unnecessary items and Annabeth often worked there, so it wasn't uncommon for Percy to wake up to the soft glow of his desk lamp and the steady _click click click_ of Annabeth typing away on her laptop. Sometimes, if she was in a really good mood, she wouldn't even get out of bed to do her work. Percy liked those instances the best because Annabeth never worked for long. She'd only last a half hour at most before she curled up with him and fell asleep in his arms. Percy had been hoping today was one of those day, but unfortunately, it wasn't. His room was dark when he awoke and Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

Percy glanced at the clock on his night side table and groaned when he read the bright LED numbers. _2:37_. It was way too early, but he couldn't rest easy knowing Annabeth was awake and not next to him, so he stumbled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Once he was more awake and able to take stock of his surroundings, he noticed a soft glow coming from outside his partially closed door. Making a mental note to complain to Annabeth for leaving him, Percy trudged out of his room and wandered into the kitchen. He'd been fully prepared to find her drawing, but the sight that greeted him was completely different.

Annabeth was seated on a bar stool by the kitchen island and her drawing materials were strewn all across the counter. She had several pencils and rulers, erasers, protractors, and all sorts of other drawing equipment out, but Annabeth herself was fast asleep on top of her papers. She didn't look comfortable, but Percy didn't want to wake her up. Still, she'd probably get upset if she knew Percy had let her sleep instead of working, so he gently nudged her awake, trying hard not to kiss her as she blinked up at him, drowsily.

"Seaweed Brain?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What're you doing?"

"You fell asleep," Percy said. "Thought you'd be more comfortable in bed."

Annabeth cursed. "Styx. What time is it?"

"Somewhere close to three a.m."

Annabeth sighed and reached for her pencil, pushing back the sleeves of Percy's old sweatshirt she was wearing and began drawing again.

"Annabeth, you should really get some sleep."

"Later," She said, dismissively. "I want to finish this."

Percy sighed, knowing she wouldn't move until she'd finished, so he maneuvered around the kitchen island and began rummaging for something in the kitchen cabinets. Four minutes later, he placed a cup of warm hot chocolate in front of her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she said, hugging him. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I know." Percy replied, scooping up some whipped cream from her mug and dropping it on her nose.

"Percy!" She squealed, shoving him away and wiping it off.

Percy only laughed and sipped his hot chocolate, watching his girlfriend work.

"You designed all of these?" He asked, shuffling through some completed drawings Annabeth had stacked to the side of the counter.

"Yeah."

"Holy Hera, Annabeth. These are amazing. This is some of your best work!"

Annabeth laughed and wrapped one hand around the warm mug, savoring the warmth. "I always work better here. Probably why I ditch my school dorm all the time."

"Please," Percy said, smirking. "We all know you ditch your dorm to spend time with your incredibly hot boyfriend."

"Not at all," Annabeth replied, not even bothering to look up from her drawing. "I ditch my dorm to spend time with your mom because she loves me and she's amazing and she makes the best food."

"But I love you too."

Annabeth laughed and turned to face him. "I know and that's half the reason why I'm here but..."

Percy grinned and closed the distance between them, effectively shutting her up. But the kiss didn't last long before Annabeth broke away.

"Percy, I really need to finish this," She said, pushing him away again. "Please don't distract me."

"Alright," he said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I won't."

Obediently, he went back to being quiet. He sipped his hot chocolate and admired Annabeth's drawings for some time. When he'd drained his mug and finished flipping through Annabeth's completed drawings, he watched her work, marveling at the speed at which she drew. That lasted another half hour before Annabeth let out an indignant huff and all but threw her pencil down.

"Gods of Olympus, Percy, must you do that?"

Percy blinked. "Do what?"

"Sit there, looking like that."

"Looking like what?" He demanded, thoroughly confused.

Annabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands, muttering something about seaweed brains and hair.

"Annabeth?" Percy wondered, poking her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Never mind. Just go sit somewhere else."

"If it helps, okay." Percy acquiesced, moving to the couch in the living room. Annabeth half expected him to watch TV, but she never heard the click of the remote. Still, she went back to her assignment, furiously erasing some lines and redrawing them. She'd intended to finish this long ago, but Percy's presence was distracting. The longer he sat beside her, the more she wanted to kiss him and the more tempting falling back asleep became. But she really wanted to make some progress before she went back to sleep so she pushed on, trying to focus on her work instead of her boyfriend sitting a few feet away.

Annabeth lasted another half hour before it became impossible to concentrate. She was making far too many mistakes and spent too much time daydreaming about kissing Percy or running her hands through his unruly hair to really make any headway. From his place on the couch, Percy seemed to pick up on her mood because he asked her what she was doing when she began throwing several papers away.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"Stressing out," he replied honestly, getting up and walking over to her. "Seriously, Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"You," Annabeth sighed, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you have any idea how distracting you are?"

"Um…no. I really didn't mean to be," He said, smiling apologetically. "You looked like you could use some company and I really didn't feel like going back to sleep while you were up working, so I thought…"

This time, it was Annabeth who cut him off with a kiss.

"Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling against him. "You're rambling."

He laughed and stole another kiss.

"I know. Sorry for distracting you."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it, I guess. You were just sitting there and I kept thinking how nice it'd be to go back to sleep and…"

"And?" Percy prodded.

His girlfriend blushed crimson. "Nothing."

"Tell me." He pleaded.

Annabeth shook her head, pushing a lock of golden hair away. "It's nothing, forget about it. Let's just turn in."

"Not until you tell me why I was so distracting." Percy said stubbornly, pulling her closer and refusing to let go despite her protests. Annabeth muttered something inaudible under her breath before leaning up to kiss him.

"I was a distraction because you wanted to kiss me?" Percy demanded, when she pulled away. "That was it?"

"Are you complaining?" Annabeth wondered, smirking.

"No," he said, hastily. "I just…I'm confused."

Annabeth laughed, ruffling his hair. "Forget it. I was being stupid. Let's just get some sleep."

Percy laced his fingers with hers and the two began walking to his room. Halfway down the small corridor, however, they ran into Sally who was emerging from her room with a binder which probably contained the draft of her latest novel.

"Morning, you two," she said cheerfully, despite the hour. "Going back to sleep?"

Percy nodded and gave him mother a quick kiss.

"'Night, Mom."

Annabeth had just enough time to give Sally a hug before Percy dragged her away.

"Good night, Sally." She called. "Thanks again for letting me sleepover for the third time this week."

"Anytime," came Sally's response, as she disappeared into the kitchen. "Sleep well."

Annabeth crawled into Percy's bed and curled up beside him, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Hmm?"

"You should move in with us?"

Annabeth opened her eyes and stared at her boyfriend. "What?"

"You should move in with us. I'm sure Mom and Paul wouldn't mind and you spend most of your time here anyway."

"Percy, your mom is awesome enough as it is for letting us stay like this. Let's not push our luck."

"Just a thought," Percy said, yawning and burying his face in Annabeth's hair. "Love you."

"Love you more," Annabeth replied, though her words were muffled by the fabric of Percy's shirt.

"Not possible."

"Ugh, we are not doing this again, Jackson. Go to sleep." Annabeth said, closing her eyes.

He complied, but only for five minutes.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

"Now what?" She demanded, already half asleep.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth was already on the brink of unconsciousness so he decided not to.

"Never mind," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He lay awake in the dark, listening to Annabeth's steady breathing and the muffled sounds of his mom typing from elsewhere in the apartment and sighed in content. He'd never dreamed he'd end up here but he was more than grateful that he and Annabeth had survived two wars and that after everything they'd been through, they were still together. It seemed impossible to think that he could fall more in love with her, but he somehow managed to every single day. It was already odd, considering how much he loved her, but he didn't question it. And considering Annabeth was still with him, Percy was pretty sure she felt the same way. And knowing that was, quite frankly, the best feeling in the world.


End file.
